


Home

by orphan_account



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Della Duck theory, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Della had lived in many houses but there were only two people and one thing that could make those places homes. Her brother, her airplane and lastly her sons. A little drabble on  her thoughts.





	Home

Home used to be wherever her twin was. Whether it be their parents’ house or the house of Grandma Duck or Uncle Scrooge’s manor. If Donald was there, Della called it home because her brother was all she had left.

Uncle Scrooge took her on adventures. Fethery, Gus and Gladstone never failed to make life more interesting. Grandma had a dozen ways to make them feel loved and cared for.

Grandma Duck and Scrooge would take turns caring for the orphaned Duck twins. One month, Donald was fighting with Gladstone and he begged Grandma Duck to send him to Uncle Scrooge early. Della, wanting to convince Gladstone to apologize, decided to stay behind.

She miscalculated how much time she spent with her brother because she couldn’t even play a game without it being weird that Donald wasn’t with her. Not to mention she couldn’t even sleep without Donald’s snoring in the adjacent bed.

Suffice to say, she was relieved when Donald came back, deciding he’d rather put up with Gladstone then have to listen to Scrooge talking about stocks and bounds. Uncle Scrooge later told Della that wasn't true, her brother had missed her just as much as she had him.

Donald was her home.

* * *

 

As she grew older and more independent, Della decided that her home was her airplane. She would fly everywhere on her plane, see the sights and then visit her family wherever they might be.

Uncle Scrooge hired her as his pilot and bought a a plane for her birthday. She would sleep at Donald’s houseboat sometimes but her plane was were she spent most of her days.

Sometimes when she was bored she would fly her plane into sky and through the clouds. She loved the wind on her face, the ability to go anyway she wanted and the view of the sky from her seat.

Being in the sky made her feel at home.

* * *

 

She got pregnant and her life changed forever. The father had a been a duck she had met in a faraway country. They had spent the night together and he disappeared before she could get his name or number.

So she decided that she would have to raise the ducklings she had by herself. Well that was technically not true, her family would never let her go through anything like this alone.

When the eggs hatched, Della had already found a home for the four of them. But she hadn’t really viewed that house as a home like she had with her plane and the sky.

But it became her home the moment she laid eyes on the three ducklings looking up at her. Huey had hatched first and he stared at her inquisitively. Dewey hatched second and he nearly rolled off the table, thankfully his mother was there to catch him and she placed him next to Huey, stroking their feathers as she did so.

Della fussed over Dewey for a moment before realizing that she had forgotten about the third egg. But Louie didn’t seem to mind much as he just lay in his broken shell, giving her a crooked smile that melted Della’s heart.

She scooped up all three ducklings in her arms and kissed the tops of their heads. Donald, Grandma, Uncle Scrooge, Gus, Fethery and Gladstone would be there soon but for now Della just held her boys.

Huey, Dewey and Louie were her home.

And yet she had left them behind. She had been trying to stop Magica De Spell with the Spear of Selene. As the witch turned into a shadow, she cast one last spell. Now Della was trapped in some sort of limbo, unable to return to those she loved the most.

But somehow Della would find a way to get back. Someday she would reunite with her loved ones. No matter what it took, she would find her way home. 


End file.
